You're Still Part of My Plans
by Clueless1229
Summary: A little reassurance for Miranda and Shepard that even though they hadn't seen each other since taking down the Collectors, the feelings are still mutual.


**A/N: So I've been playing Mass Effect 3 lately, and I met Miranda on the Citadel for the first time. When she popped the question about whether or not she was still part of my plans...I'd dreaded the outcome. You see, I wanted to romance Miranda in ME2 with my imported character from ME1, but go BACK to Liara in ME3. And I tell ya, the way her smile faded when I had to break up with her shattered my heart. Thus, I decided to make myself feel better by letting her co-star in my first Mass Effect fanfic! Sorry this took so long but I just had to explain what brought this along. I know SOMEONE can relate...right? Anywho, I do not own the Mass Effect Trilogy (obviously). I hope you all enjoy!**

 _Alright, Shepard. You've got this. You've faced an all-powerful reaper without flinching and utterly destroyed the Collector Base with the best ass-kickers the galaxy has to offer...one of whom you happen to care for...a lot…_

Shepard didn't always have to give himself a mental pep talk. Put him in any situation and watch him adapt. With a deadly combination of experience, willpower, leadership, and battle instincts, he is the definition of a force to be reckoned with. But, he's still human...and he's no stranger to stress or nerves.

When he'd checked his email for any updates, amongst the many showings of gratitude and recommendations on systems to check out, he ran upon a message from Miranda Lawson...the ever so attractive yet powerful...Miranda Lawson. She'd told him to meet her at the Citadel, and he was definitely happy to oblige. Memories of the moment they shared before hitting the Omega 4 Relay came flooding back in full force. Her soft, smooth skin on his, her deep breaths and moans, his lips on her...everything. Long story short, it was a moment to remember. But, that was a little over six months ago, and things have gotten much worse with the reaper invasion and trying to gather as many allies as possible to combat them.

 _It's been so long since we've last seen each other. What if she doesn't feel that way about me anymore and what we did that day was just stress relief? Damn these jitters...I'm probably overreacting over nothing...but what if it's tr- oh wow there she is!_

Shepard had rounded the corner while contemplating with his own mind when there she was, leaning on a rail and looking through the docking bay. Before he gets her attention, he soaks in her form. Her hair is as long and black as he remembers; he can see a perfect outline of her form in her vintage skintight white and black jumpsuit. And then there's her... _don't look...don't look…oh what the hell_...her shapely posterior. He had to tell himself that if her face wasn't so beautiful, THAT would be his favorite thing to look at. Luckily for him, he's able to draw his eyes away from her "assets" two seconds before she looks in his direction.

 _Too damn close.._

Miranda gives him a warm smile upon finally noticing him. "Hello, Shepard. It's been too long." He made sure to grin in return. "Miranda. It's good to see you, too. How've you been?"

"Well, disregarding the reaper threat, I've been fine for the most part...I am sorry about Earth."

At that, Shepard's grin faded, and he donned his crestfallen look whenever he thinks of Earth or all of the people lost to this war. It just goes to show how the reapers are the true epitome of destruction, and it'll take everything the galaxy has to offer to bring them down.

"It's a terrible situation, but we're not out of the fight yet. No matter what has to be done, the reapers will fall. I'll make sure of that."

"It's good to see that six months of being relieved of Duty never shook your resolve, Commander. I'd have been disappointed if I heard anything different out of you," she said with a teasing smile.

Shepard gave her a smirk. "Well Ms. Lawson, you of all people should know I don't disappoint. There's always a plan in place when it comes to me."

At this, Miranda cocked an eyebrow and stepped closer to him. "Is that so? Well then, I have a question for you, Shepard."

 _….Oh, God. Why does that line invoke so much nervousness?!_

With a seemingly confident nod, he urged her to continue.

"Am I still part of your plans? I know it's been so long since our last...umm..encounter, but I want to be sure that there is still something between us before I pursue this any further."

And at that moment, Shepard was hit with so many waves of relief he thought he'd faint. Right then, he knew there was no doubt about it. If they're still alive when the reaper threat is taken care of, he WILL have her for a looong time. Out of nowhere, Shepard gives her a warm, loving hug.

"You have no idea how good it is to know that I wasn't the only one thinking about us and still wanting an us. I thought of you everyday while I was doing my time, and I'd honestly thought you'd moved on."

Miranda gave him a small chuckle. "And you should know better than anyone, I wouldn't let you off the hook that easily, Shepard. You are mine. Understand?"

Shepard feigned a salute in response. "Understood, Ms. Lawson."

"Oh, you ass." And with that, they share a tender kiss, feeling just how much one missed the other.

 **Aaaaaand scene! Hmm..doesn't really feel like my best work. But I did try to maintain Miranda's personality (ya know, when she's NOT in "mission comes first" mode). And we all know how Shepard i s...however WE want him to be. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed. This was just something to make me feel better after breaking Miranda's heart in my playthrough. Mission accomplished. XD until next time, peeps.**


End file.
